


Spnskinnyballs 500 Follower Challenge Part Two

by musiclovinchic93



Series: Spnskinnyballs 500 Follower Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Box Prompt: “Creepy McCreeperson” and Sam





	Spnskinnyballs 500 Follower Challenge Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of my imagination/ challenge prompt. I don’t own anything from Supernatural. Please don’t steal my work and/or post it on other sites.

**Warnings:** Swearing, nervous Sam,

 

The past couple of days you and Sam were hunting a vampire, and once you found it, you chopped off his head with ease. After parking the Impala at your hotel, you both walk up the stairs and into your room.

“I call the shower first,” you yell.

You walk to your bed and grab your bag and head into the bathroom. Sam laughs and sits down at the desk. He opens his laptop and starts perusing to see if there is another case. When he hears the shower turn on, he glances at the bathroom door. The thought of you naked in the shower makes his nether regions excited. He would never admit it out loud, but he has a massive crush on you. When y/n found this case, he jumped on the chance of doing a hunt just the two of you. Luckily Dean thought that you and y/n could handle the case and stayed back at the bunker for some “Dean” time.

You turned the shower off and stepped into the bathroom. You dried off and put some shorts and a tank top on. You grab your bag and open the bathroom door. When you walked out, Sam was looking towards you with a weird grin.

“Creepy McCreeperson much,” you say with a laugh while you towel dries your hair.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

“You were staring at me with a creepy smile when I just walked out of the bathroom,” you reply.

“Oh, I’m sorry y/n,” Sam apologizes. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Sam its fine, I was just messing with you,” you smile.

“Ok, um I’m going to go shower now,” Sam replies awkwardly.

Sam grabs his bag and walks into the bathroom. He undresses and walks into the shower. Once the hot water is running, Sam runs his hands over his face.

“Dammit Sammy why can’t you stop acting like a fool around y/n,” Sam scolds himself. “Stop acting like a fucking idiot and just tell her how you feel. It would make life around y/n so much easier,” Sam tells himself as he washes the vampire blood out of his hair.

After Sam was done cleaning himself, he walked out of the bathroom sporting sweatpants and a grey T-shirt. He glances over at y/n, and she is sitting on her bed scrolling through her phone. It’s now or never.

“Hey y/n can I talk to you about something,” Sam asks?

“Sure,” you reply.

You face Sam and see he looks nervous.

“Don’t be so nervous Sammy,” you say. You jokingly swat his upper arm as he sits next to you on your bed.

“That’s the thing,” Sam replies. “I am nervous because I have wanted to tell you this for a while but I have been scared. I really like you y/n, more than a friend should. Whenever your in the room with me when we’re not on a hunt I get butterflies in my stomach, and all I want to do is look into your beautiful y/e/c eyes.”

You stare back in shock. You never thought Sam would like you more than friendly. You stare back at him while he waits for you to say something. You grab his face and put your lips on his. It takes a second before he returns the kiss. Once he kisses you back, you feel yourself falling in love with him.

“I like you to Sammy,” You reply after you break the kiss.


End file.
